Keys of Harmony
by Broken Barriers Stories
Summary: Eclipse. That is my name. Or at least now it is. You know how it is, bla bla bla tragic\boring story bla bla bla end of the world, I'm spared you get the gist. I get a keyblade, get sent to equestria but here's the kick in the nuts. I'm reborn as a pony with all my human memories. And I mean re born, out of the womb kind of reborn. I HAD TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1: It's The End of The World!

So, We all know of the Mayan calendar right? That whole end of the world thing? Yeah, turns out that that wasn't a load of horse shit. Most people were gathering up arms, or making some kind of bunker or hell, even celebrating! To me? It was a Friday. I was home, glad to have gotten my boss to get me a day off finally and sat down on my couch to play some games.

Now I know what some of you are thinking. Ether A: OMG he's like, what, twenty-three and he plays video games? What a loser. Get some friends. B: It's the day the world is supposed to end...and you're playing video games? ...or I'm lucky and those of you reading this are C:...I can relate. Honestly none of this matters but what does matter (to me anyway) is WHAT game I was playing. Kingdom Hearts 2.

This game has been my anchor for a while now. Angry and just want to hit something? You can relate to Roxas. Want to just go for on a adventure with your friends, Sora's your man. If you want to play a game with a super in depth story underneath it's Disney looks... Play any one of the fuckers. Needless to say I love this game. I just wish to be in it some days, exploring worlds, fighting bad guys, making friends that won't shoot themselves in front of you, and away from this crap world.

The only other thing I like to do other than Kingdom Hearts? Well, lets just say that Rainbow Dash poster in my room isn't my baby cousin's.

I was in the middle of fighting one of the bosses when the power suddenly cut out. First thought in my mind? 'John, if you were partying again and cut the power, I will end you' Second? 'NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I haven't saved in like three hours! God fucken damn it!' Third? 'Wait...why do I hear screaming?'

I got up from my seat and made my way over to the window, and what I saw made my jaw drop.

The towers and buildings off to the distance were on fire, the street outside was starting to swarm with armed civilians and I think I saw a cat and dog living together. Seeing this chaos I do the thing any sensible person would do.

I closed my curtains, picked up my DS, and played 358/2 days.

My mistake as they saw the curtains move and before I could even select new game, I heard a shout. Followed by my window shattering. And a Molotov being thrown. And my clothes catching fire. I will say this now, this is the only time I ever felt sorry for the Heartless in Kingdom Hearts cause let me tell you, Burning alive? Not fun. Being peppered with bullets while on fire? Worse. Watching my game be smashed before my eyes while all this is happening? Rock, meet bottom.

Thankfully it is over sooner rather than later and all I saw was white. When I turned around, noticing that my cloths were thankfully intact I saw an Older looking man walking towards me with a smile. "You've passed!"

"I...um what?" I said, confused as hell and honestly wanting to see another color other than white right now.

"Oh, the white to much?" He snaps his fingers and suddenly we are on an open meadow, but it wasn't just any meadow...it was the meadow where my mother was buried.

"So." I said. "You're God? Cause that's the only thing I can say to rationalize this."

"Well...you aren't wrong. You are dead and you haven't sinned at all in your life. Besides, you passed the test."

"Passed the test you mean-"

"That the whole end of the world prophecy was a test? Yes, yes it was." He smiled at me as I knelled at my mother's grave. "The people who did not give into chaos and death would earn a wish. Name it, and it will be yours along with a location you want." I keep looking at the grave before I stand up and turn to god. "You know...as much as I want my family back...that's rude to them. I'll let them live in peace. I'll choose a Keyblade." He starts to laugh as if I said the funniest thing in the world.

"You'd be surprised on how many people who survived have chosen Keyblades just as you have." He takes a moment to calm down before looking back at me "So, which one do you want?"

Now it's my turn to feel...a little nervous "Well...I was hoping I could have not one, but two. I've always loved Oblivion and Oathkeeper."

I'd never thought I'd see god look thoughtful but lo and behold that's exactly what he looked like. "Of all the Keyblade wielders, you are not the first to ask for those two. I have normally implored them to look for others, let alone choose one. But for you I think I'll make the exception. You have have those two, just keep those two trouble maker's in line." he said after much thought. "Now for your world-"

"Can I go to Equestria?" I say before I realized...I just interrupted God!

He shrugged. "Sure, a peaceful world for sure...well, most of the time."

"Then I'd like to go there...but could you make me a pony going there? I want to start new. A new life, New adventures."

"Fine, but what will you want to be named?" I pause. Unlike most fans of My little pony, I never made a OC before. I glanced down to my side and summon my Keyblades. That is so cool!

"I'll name myself after my cat. Call me Eclipse."


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Colt Blues

_"Twins?! What in the name of Celestia?! It wasn't like this a week ago!"_

I jolted a bit when I heard that feminine voice. I tried to open my eyes but for some reason I couldn't! _Okay keep calm don't panic!_

Strangely enough, the voice seemed to be saying those exact thoughts to someone as I wiggled a bit, trying to make some room in this cramped, if comfortable place. It was warm, familiar and relaxing in here, but I just wanted out! Suddenly, a feeling came over me. It...it wasn't a voice but it tried to talk to me _'Don't worry. We'll keep each other safe okay?'_ Something told me to trust this...feeling? Voice? It's all confusing.

 _"Velvet, you've been through something similar before, you got this!"_ I suddenly feel like I'm being hugged as I'm pushed into a direction. It..it's weird okay?! It seems so familiar but I don't recall EVER being blind. With the sound of breaking water i hit the exit I'm assuming because the first thing that happens is me and the thing clinging onto me gasping for air. Then my eyes opened. Followed by two screams, one of which was my own.

I'm in the body of a pony...but god never said what age. I'm in the body of a literally newborn foal! _Really god? Really?_! I look over at the thing clinging onto me and the first though in my head is this: uh oh. Holding onto me is a baby Twilight. And before any of you say 'Oh it could have been any lavender unicorn' let me tell you this...I'd recognize that mane style anywhere. I look around after I'm done screaming and feel myself being pulled apart from Twilight.

Time for a deep dive into my thoughts. Thought number one: Did I just get duped by god? Well played god, well played. Thought number two: Come on, Twilight was warm...besides for some strange reason I'm fucken scared out of my mind. Thought number three: What the hell do I look like? And finally, number four: ... I'm hungry.

"Well Congratulations Velvet! Looks like you have twins! Fraternal twins to be exact!"

Twilight Velvet looks down at us with tears in her eyes as she gestures for the doctor to bring us to her. As we are passed to Velvet I can't help be feel connected to her. Despite my mother having been a human, Twilight Velvet somehow reminded me of her. As she took us in her arms she simply smiled at us.

She turned to Twilight. "Your daddy and I already agreed on your name little Twilight Sparkle." She said as she gave Twilight a nuzzle before she turned to me. "You, little one, came as a surprise. You were like the sun hidden behind the moon in a eclipse. I think that's what your name will be ... Eclipse." She holds both of us close as a door opens and in comes two stallions that I recognize from the show...but it still hasn't sunk in that they are now my family yet.

"Velvet? A-are you holding-?"

"Nighty, we had twins!"

"Shining! Come look at your siblings!"

Shining Armor looked at us and came in close to Twilight. She looked at him. He looked at her. She reached out her hoof and tapped Shining on the nose "Boop." A look of confusion crossed his face before, I shit you not, I saw a spark in his eyes followed by him smiling.

"Hey there. What's your name?" He said. His response? Giggles from baby Twilight...that I fucken understood.

 _"Mommy said I'm Twilight!"_ Apparently No one... nopony? Well, better start to work on my vocabulary so nopony it is. Nopony understood her as Velvet told Shining. "Her name is Twilight. Twilight Sparkle. And your new brother here is named Eclipse." He turns to me and I look right back.

For the first time I see my reflection in his eyes. My hair has similar stripes that are in Twilight's mane, but instead of various purple, it is like her purple split, making a red and blue stripe in a mane of dark purple messy hair. My eyes are a blue-green, almost a sea-foam color as my coat is a light gray, but darker than Velvet's. Oh and I have a large spike sticking out of my head. Man, I wanted to be a pegasus. Next time I make a deal with an all powerful being, I'm being specific with my wishes.

"Well, he looks like a natural warrior huh little guy!" He started to tickle my belly and...as I am sad to admit, I laughed my ass off. Thankfully he was merciful and stopped to let me breathe. Night Light came over and hugged Velvet and before you could say, "Bwa?" Shining joined in on the group hug.

You know...I think I'll like this.

* * *

 ** _Six years later..._**

A mighty battle was being fought on two fronts! It was a massacre! Brother against brother! Sister attacking brother when they least expect it! The Pillow War Bedtime was at full force as all side fought for control! The Eclipse Empire wished to stay up and play! The Republic of Twilight Wished for no bedtimes and none stop studying! But the United States of Shining sought for bedtime to be upheld while the gods, mom and dad, left for the night! Wait what is this?! The Republic has made a pact of cookies with the states! NOOOOO! How could this be! My own ally has betrayed me!

No matter. I will- "oph! Hey no fair!" I said as one of Twilight's pillows hit me square in the face.

She laughed as I tried to get the pillow off my horn. "Okay you two, time for bed. Especially you Twilight." Shining said as he got the pillow off with his magic. "Tomorrow's your test to get into Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. You'll need all your rest for that LSBFF."

"But Shining that's why I want to stay up! I need to make flash cards, checklists, check lists for my flash cards, I'm not ready!" Anyone could tell She was panicking, But something Twilight and I shared let me see how much that was. Remembering scraps from the show, I walk up to her and wrap my foreleg around her.

"It's okay Twilight, I'll be taking the test with you, though I'm nowhere near as good as you. And if I'm not as good, no one can beat my sister!" That seemed to have calmed her as she looks at me and gives me a full on hug.

"Thanks Eclipse, I needed that."

"Anytime Twilight." I said as I hugged back. I can't explain what's between Twi and I, but it lets me know where she is at all times and even how to help her.

It also drives me to keep her safe...

"Off to bed now! Don't make me go get Candace and have her deal with you!"

Twilight and I looked at each other before bolting up to our shared room. As the Sparkle house had only one spare room that was for Twilight when she was born, they first put me in Shining's room, then Twilight would scream and scream until I was in view of her and she'd suddenly calm down. Since Mom and Dad figured that out and we've shared a room ever since. Sometimes she even goes to my bed on the other side of the room to snuggle when she has some nightmares. (normally about F's...seriously this mare was afraid of failing before she know what a test was.) The only thing negative about the arrangement? I dread out teenage years. Yeah I'm chill now...but I know when the mother fucker known as puberty hits me for a second time, there will be no mercy and I expect Twilight to be the same.

As we get into bed, Twilight looks over at me. "Eclipse? What's going to happen if I fail?"

"You won't fail."

"But!-"

"No buts! You will pass Twilight, I believe in you!"

She smiles at me "Thank you Eclipse. goodnight!"

"Night Twilight."

* * *

 _ **F _our_ years later...**_

"Gah! Boooored!" I said as I walk through the streets of Canterlot. Ever since Twi became Celestia's protege nothing interesting has happened. Nothing. No magic flares, no demons trying to possess her, not even pillow wars with Shining. And with Shining in the Guard Academy (This world's version of boot camp...only he wanted to go.) I don't even see him that often, and when I do I generally look the other way, Thanks to he and Cadence kissing. It's not that I do like kissing. At this point I'm practically a 33 year old in the body of a 10 year old! No, it's a respect thing. If he wanted to be closed about his relationship then that's him. I will just sit back and watch sparks fly off mom when she finds out.

"Hey kid, could you wait for a second?" A voice came from the alley from my right and out walked a older looking stallion "You're related to Celestia's protege, correct?"

Now I may be dense, but I'm not stupid. This pony obviously wants her autograph or something! Just kidding. What? Don't facepalm all at once now. "Yea, I'm her twin brother. Why?"

"No reason." Says the guy with the atypical Evil person grin I've seen around here. He then does a dirty move. He slaps a null ring onto my horn and grabs me, dragging me into the alley. "Get him boys! We'll get that ransom money for sure!"

"I wouldn't bet on that!" says a voice I know and love from the entrance to the alley. There stands Shining and man did he get a upgrade! Not only is he now well built, but he's allowed to carry around a training saber now? That nice for him.

"Don't worry Bro, these guys are so weak, they needed a null ring for a unicorn that only uses levitation with his unicorn magic." I say, not even that worried about being kidnapped. I don't even need to wiggle that much to get free before I decide this: [i]You know? I have had a keyblade forever now and haven't used it once. Even Twilight doesn't know about it. Now's as good as any time.[/i]

With a flourish of Darkness, I summoned one of my Keyblade I twirled it in my forehooves before putting it in my mouth, getting into a position similar to how I saw Sora in the Pride Lands. "So, who's first?"

* * *

 ** _One quick 'fight' later..._**

"Explain. Now." Shining said after we turned them into the guard. We got my null ring off and I was carrying Oblivion and Oathkeeper in my magic. I summoned the later to try and calm him but it just got him even more pissed

I sighed. "It's not simple. One day I was outside messing around, fighting boredom and it appeared in my aura. Ever since I've trained myself with it on the trees out back."

He looks thoughtful for a moment before returning to his hard face. "Okay, then why did it feel like Dark Magic?"

Simple answer, Eclipse, … simple answer... "Because it was taking the feelings I was at the time, much like how a simple stun spell can turn into a killing curse if you're angry." Thank you Twilight for your constant rants before you decided to dorm in the castle. He seemed to accept this answer and suddenly looked like he had a idea. _Damn it, could he be any more obvious of what he is thinking?_

"Fine." He eventually said as we started to near home. "But you, little bro, are going to learn how to use it properly. They look like a swords of some kind so we'll start there." We entered inside and was greeted by a sight. Twilight was home, Celestia was sitting on the couch with her, and Cadence was chatting with mom and dad. "Hey mom, dad! I'm going to be taking Eclipse with me to the academy for the next few days!" Shining said before he noticed the guests.

"Thanks. A _Shining_ example of being observant bro." I said with the pun. It got a few smiles much to Shining's disdain.

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia, everypony." He said, standing straighter. Leave it to a fucken pun to get this guy to look around.

The rest of the visit turned out well. Turns out Celestia was here because an attempt was made to kidnap her earlier that month and she wanted her student to be safe. Twi and I talked about her studies and I showed her my Keyblades. She was wary at the darkness part of it, but was eager to get her hooves on it. Shortly after it was in her hooves and aura made contact I unsummoned them and made them go back back to me. "Looks like no one else can hold it...Sorry Twilight." I said, despite already knowing that. The hardest thing do to her is lie. I've grown to love Twilight and I just don't like lying to her.

"It's okay Eclipse. At least this means you're safe right?"

I hope so...

* * *

 _ **Eight years later...**_

I'm helping Spike and Twilight in the Canterlot royal library again. I was helping shelve some books when I hear Twilight reading out loud the Elements of Harmony book. Here we go. Spike reads the letter almost how I remember it... save for the fact that Celestia said to take me and Spike along. Apparently she has been seeing these shadowy creatures active lately and wants to be sure her fateful student is safe.

... Well Shit. I fucked up this timeline bad.


End file.
